The Show
by Pheonyx Reborn
Summary: This is something you've never seen before and will never see again. This is the show of the century and if you ain't there then you lost your shot, we don't repeat our selves. Within Temptation is the one band that will never stop touring. I own nothing.


Hello, this is the one and only Poison C. Death. I know that I've yet to finish a long term fic, but this is a pointless explination fic and there realy is no plot.

This fic is all about the music, so I ask that you read the lyrics, they are by a band called Within Temptation and they come highly recomended from myself and others. I hope that you can enjoy this and that you listen to the music, the songs are absolutely fantasic and I choose these songs for a reason.

* * *

With the drums set up and the guitars in position it was only a matter of time before the show was meant to start. The stage was at Hogwarts' great hall and it was almost time for the first years to be sorted.

The show was set to start just after dinner. The Headmaster had arranged for students to be brought in three hours earlier, that way the feast would start at 5:30 and the surprise dance would last for four and a half hours. Dumbledore was considering the dance an end of the war celebration. He'd hired a band that he knew would be close to the hearts of the students. Within Temptation was a band that had come out of Hogwarts themselves.

Ron Weasely playing bass, Draco Malfoy on drums, Hermione Granger on rhythm guitar, Harry Potter on lead guitar and the woman who had saved them all Faith Snape, on vocals.

Faith was married to Severus Snape right after their seventh year at Hogwarts and they soon had a son, who had been taken from them by the Potters, out of grief for their own lost child. Harry was that child and as soon as it all got out Harry was given the best training he could get and he had finally killed the Dark Lord. Now the small family was working with their one true passion, music. Harry had taken to guitar like his father. And Draco, who was Harry's boyfriend, had taken up drums like his father. Hermione liked guitar but not like Harry, she chose to be rhythm and Ron had mellowed out with the death of his brother Charley and had picked up a bass, after finding that the smooth low sounds could project his mood like no other instrument could.

Faith had been the singer in the band she'd had with Sev and Luc back in school and simply loved it too much to let it go. She'd been singing with the kids for a year and was loving every minute of it. She saw it as a way to get to know the son she'd lost.

Harry was so in love with his life and the people in it. He didn't think that he could be any happier.

"OK guys," said Faith, "time to go."

They filed on stage and picked up the instruments. The curtain was pulled aside and their first song started.

Is it true what they say?  
Are we too blind to find a way?  
Fear of the unknown  
Clouds our hearts today.

Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we have.

We've been dreaming  
But who can deny?  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies.

_Chorus:_  
See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change we wish to see.

I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have.

We just can't stop believing  
Because we have to try.  
We can rise above their truth and their lies.

_Chorus x2_  
See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.

This is not the end.

I hear their silence  
Preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
If their power reigns?

_Chorus x2_  
See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
And show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands.

This is not the end.


End file.
